Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an electronic gaming device. More specifically, the disclosure relates to providing one or more stacking functionalities on a gaming device.
Information
The gaming industry has numerous casinos located both worldwide and in the United States. Further, numerous gaming entities have one or more online (e.g., non-physical) locations on the internet and/or worldwide web and/or mobile gaming applications (e.g., hand held computers, notebook, etc.). A client of a casino or other gaming entity can gamble via various games of chance. For example, craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and electronic games (e.g., a slot machine) are games of chance where a person may gamble on an outcome.
Paylines of an electronic gaming device (e.g., a slot machine) are one way utilized to determine when predetermined winning symbol combinations are aligned in a predetermined pattern to form a winning combination. A winning event occurs when the player successfully matches the predetermined winning symbols in one of the predetermined patterns.
A player's entertainment while playing one or more games may be enhanced by utilizing one or more stacking functionalities on the gaming device. By increasing the player's entertainment level, the player's enjoyment of the game may be enhanced, which may increase a player's game playing period.